True
by catherinejwli
Summary: True destiny, fate and love. The three keys to what someone can remember. Hope that someone can one day retrieve what the lost.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone had to go through "the Changing," when you changed your name at the age of fifteen in Society Ghibli. Yes, you get to choose your name. And yes, it will probably take a couple of weeks before everyone gets used to it. Which was the problem for a girl who just turned fifteen. She had a friend, who promised to come back and find her one day, six years ago. She waited ever since, and never gave up because no longer how long the wait, he promised.

If only she could tell him her new name. But by that time, it will be too late.

* * *

Remember... it's Sophie. Sophie, she reminded herself of her new name. It's been almost two years since the Changing, but she still wasn't used to her name. But it was usual, since some of her family sometimes had troubles remembering, too. She found that "the Changing" seemed quite pointless, but she was forced to do it anyway, like any other fifteen year old. She continued sewing and stitching the hats as the voice of him drifted into her. "I promise to come visit you. No matter how long, I promise." he had said those exact words as her hands slipped away from his. She waited for him for six, no, seven years. She knew he was searching through every city or town or farm to find her. She wished she could tell him her name.

She finished up the brand new lavender coloured bonnet with fake blue lilies on them. She could have her whole life stuck in that boring little hat shop or explore the world. But she assured her dad she would take care of the hat shop and work there for the rest of her life. To make him happy before he disappeared into heaven. She gave her happiness away, or at least that's what her younger sister, now called "Lettie," explained it. And, by that, to everyone, "Sophie" was just a plain, sweet and caring girl in Market Chipping, who owns that fancy little hat shop. No one knew her daring, adventurous heart, or even her unbelievable and fantasy-filled past. If only someone believed what she said. Sophie grabbed a cream coloured, plain hat and started to choose what accessory to put on it.

"Er, Sophie, why don't you come with us to celebrate May Day, dear?" Aunt Penelope stumbled a bit on her still quite new name. Sophie shook her head while replying, "That's fine, but thanks. I just want to finish up some work." That wasn't entirely true, but she managed to get that through. Lettie, previously named Sosuke, and Martha, previously named Mei, squealed in delight when the doorbell rang. Sophie extended her head out the door to see the soldiers who asked to accompany them arrived to pick them up. Like, literally right off their feet. Sophie smiled as she saw their bright faces. A couple of soldiers asked her out, too, but she declined them politely, saying she wouldn't be going. That was also not entirely true, and Sophie felt a pang of guilt hit her since she half lied twice throughout the week already, since she was usually an innocent and honest girl. She found the right accessory to sew on, a feather dyed aqua on the bottom, and sighed. "Do something for yourself for once! It's your life!" Lettie had told her. Sophie, deciding to take the advice, scrambled to get a piece of paper and pen. She had enough of this. She didn't want to be trapped in walls that surrounded her, and, most importantly, if he was the only one trying to find her, she should try and find him. The last time she saw him was nearly eight years ago, and her patient heart could no longer bear it any longer.

_Dear Aunt Penelope, Lettie, Martha and Mother,_

_I'm sorry. This is probably the worst mistake I'll ever make, or it might be a beginning to a new life. I've decided to leave the shop in one of your hands because I've decided to explore the world...and search for something important to me. Please do not try to track me down, it will only cause you more trouble._

_Please forgive me,_

_Sophie Hatter_

Her words were crisp and clear on the crimson sheet of paper. She grabbed a sack and packed two apples, a chunk of bread, cheese, water and an energy bar. It will probably give her a week since she wasn't a heavy eater. Sophie locked the door behind her and set off towards the Alpine Mountains, or also known as "the Waste." This will just be like the time I was nine, she thought to herself.

After a couple of hours, Sophie sat down on a rock in the middle of nowhere, eating. "My family should have gotten my letter already," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wolf stared into Sophie's hazel eyes. Panic fluttered into her chest and tried to toss her cheese further behind her, hoping the wolf would go for the food instead of seeing her as food. But it's cold eyes kept glaring into her's. Then, she found her only choice, and ran. The wolf chased after her. Sophie knew she couldn't outrun a wolf so easily.

Squeak! Boom! Squeak!

Before she could react to the wolf, meters away from her, she saw a masculine house probably put together to make a...castle? Sophie saw the doorway, opened the unlocked doors immediately before slamming it inches away from the wolf's face. She panted, then saw a boy with red hair, about eleven years old.

"Who are you? Why did you slam the door right into Moon's face?" he flooded her with questions, opening the door to reveal the wolf, now whimpering. Moon? Was that the wolf's name? Did the boy own it? And the "castle," too? Sophie's own questions drained into her head, but she asked the most important one.

"Do you own this 'castle?' she mumbled in reply to "answer" his questions. He shook his head.

"No. Master Howl does." the boy replied. "Calcifer, why did you let a stranger in?" the boy turned to someone else. When Sophie saw who the someone, or rather something, else she gasped. A flame with a face!

"I didn't actually let her come in, she barged in before I could react! Plus, she's not a witch, I checked, Markl," the fire, "Calcifer," crossed his flame arms. Calcifer and Markl?

"Now you know our names, what's yours?" the boy, "Markl," asked.

"I'm Sophie." she replied simply. Markl didn't really reply. He just muttered, "Master Howl still isn't back."

"Nope, you got that wrong." Calcifer snorted, little flames sparking out. Just a moment after that, the door clicked open and in came a handsome man with shaggy blond hair. He slumped onto a chair, not noticing Sophie, and muttered, "Calcifer, make hot water for my bath and pl-" he stopped mid sentence before he realized a young woman was standing by the doorway. He gasped.

"Howl, how was your search for the missing girl?" Markl cut in. Howl's eyes were still laid on Sophie. Howl swiftly touched Sophie's hand, the held it. Sophie flung her hands away from him.

"It really is you." he smiled.

"Me? Who? You got the wrong person." Sophie stuttered.

"No, I haven't. If you aren't the Chihiro I met eight years ago that helped me remember my name, then I got the wrong person." Howl grinned mischievously. Sophie was speechless. Was it true...?

"Haku?" she whispered.

"And I doubt that I'm mistaken, because I cast a spell on your hand, making it so I can take your hand and know that it's you." he reasoned. Of course! He's twenty one years old now and he probably changed his name from Haku to Howl.

He snapped his fingers, and stuffed turkey, spinach rolls, oven-baked chicken wings, salad and mashed potatoes appeared on the table. He must have trained a lot since I left, Sophie thought.

"Markl, go get the plates and utensils. I found the girl that I was searching for eight years."

It seemed like a dream, but if it was, Sophie never wanted or did wake up. Howl kept on staring at her and it made her feel uneasy, while Markl ate hungrily and Calcifer kept on complaining about how he should be able to eat turkey too. "Hey! Howl, fetch me a piece of turkey before you guys all munch it all down!" Calcifer bellowed. Howl, without averting his gaze, tosses a turkey leg into those blaring flames. Sophie, feeling those glass blue eyes on her, kept on looking at her plate, and trying to hide her blushing cherry-red face.

"So, Sophie, is it? No longer Chihiro?" Howl asked in a soothing, gentle voice. Sophie nodded before replying in a mimicked tone, "So, Howl, is it? No longer Haku?" Howl laughed out loud. Markl started laughing and Sophie smiled. Calcifer blew some sparks into the air.

"You're good at mimicking." he managed between chuckles.

"You've been practicing your magic a lot since you escaped Yubaba, right?" Sophie questioned, curious. Howl stiffened, then cleared his throat.

"Actually, Yubaba asked me to marry her daughter who went abroad to study magic, if I left. Her name's Arrietty. She's pretty...I guess. Previously named... I have no idea. I want to be free and study magic without talking about marriage." Howl sighed. Sophie felt a pang of jealousy snap at her. Marriage? Between Haku, or rather, Howl and Yubaba's daughter? Sophie thought they were like, sworn enemies or something.

"Did you, um, agree to it?" Sophie asked, blushing because she was asking a kind of personal question. Markl seemed interested in this information, and leaned in to listen. Howl sighed again, his face darkened. The question seemed to be bother Howl and Sophie almost regretted asking it-even though she had no idea what she did wrong.

"Sadly, yes because I wanted to be free. But I'm not sure if it's a good choice. I gave my heart to her, and now I want it back, but she won't give it to me." Howl rolled his eyes. Sophie looked away. She loved Haku/Howl and she believed it was stronger than any other love. But it seemed to her he moved on. Did you forget our adventures? Wasn't it me who got your name back? Sophie swallowed back tears. Howl didn't notice them, and she felt even worse inside. At least Howl still remembers her old name.

After dinner, she put her shawl on and huffed, "Thank you for the meal-I should be going and please don't try to stop me." She was hurt and a bit angry with Howl's choice. Yubaba, Yubaba's daughter over her! And giving his heart away? As she opened the wooden door, Howl appeared suddenly in front of her, and stopped her.

"Hey, wait! Why are you leaving? You can stay with us!" he said anxiously. Sophie only shook her head. "I don't want your girlfriend, I mean wife, to get the wrong idea." And she ducked under Howl's arms and started sprinting into the dark outside world.

"Come back! I need your help! Chihiro!" Howl yelled her old name. She sighed as the castle moved away, each step taking it further and further away, breaking Chihiro/Sophie and Haku/Howl apart. The darkness swallowed her up, and she traveled against the cold north wind, desperate to find a place where she actually belonged.

Just then, a gust of wind blew Sophie's shawl away. Out of the corner of her eye, a familiar silver dragon with teal hair flew to her.

"Haku? I mean, Howl? I thought I broke that spell by finding your name!" Sophie furrowed her eyebrows together, confused. Howl's eyes gleamed a familiar blue.

"There are many spells that are needed to be broken. And I need your help to get my heart back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie was confused and frustrated at the same time, but she didn't bother to ask Howl. After spending a night upstairs in the dump-ahem, castle, Sophie headed down the stairs to meet a careless Calcifer, instructing Markl to bring him more wood. Markl rolled his eyes across the room.

"I'll do it," Sophie murmured, for she was right next to the pile of brown logs. She tossed them into Calcifer's lair and looked around, finally catching the missing figure.

"Where's Howl?" Sophie asked Markl, clueless of their morning routines. Markl answered back by pointing towards the door, in which Sophie assumed he went out. Maybe he's with Arrietty. Or maybe...stop! Stop thinking about pointless things! Sophie scolded herself. Who cares if he's with another girl? Who cares if he doesn't understand her feelings? Who cares...I do... Sophie was cut off by Markl's sudden squeal. Sophie jumped, and she saw the wolf from yesterday leap down the stairs, right into Markl's lap. It dropped all its slobber onto Markl, who didn't seem to mind, and Sophie watched with disgust but also a hint of smile hid around her lips. The love between Markl and Moon would not break because of slobber, nor will it break when they are far apart. If only Howl could care for me like that, Sophie sighed. Calcifer caught the expression and decided to speak up.

"Would I be wrong to say something's been on your heart lately?" Calcifer suddenly spoke up after the silence. Sophie snapped her head up toward him, surprised of a little fire's great ability.

"No," was all she said back. "Anyways, should I make the breakfast?" she grabbed a pan, trying to change the topic. Markl suddenly jolted out and nodded. It made Sophie chuckle. How cute, she thought. With the ingredients in there oh-how-disgusting fridge, Sophie decided to settle on chicken salad and some toast. She got her answers of where the stove was from Markl. Within half an hour, a warm and fresh meal was set on the table. She had to wipe the oh-so-dirty table six times to make it at least decent enough for eating.

"Where's the meal for Moon?" Markl furrowed his brow. It hit Sophie.

"Oh, um I'll get it ready soon. You eat up first." Sophie scratched her head.

"And don't forget me! The fire never burns as bright without some energy!" Calcifer chimed in. Sophie protested to that request.

"You need food too? What's the wood for?" Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. Calcifer didn't answer, and went back to his "rest mode." Sophie mock-rolled her eyes. She got out some sausages out of the oh-so-disgusting fridge and decided to fry it on Calcifer, who said to her: "Hey, lady, don't disturb a flame while they're restin', ya know? Don't cook on me." Sophie blew air out of her mouth.

"How to not? I need like, a fire to make your food." Sophie bantered back.

"Well, not on-mmph!" Sophie forced the pan onto his face, preventing him to chatter. By the afternoon, Howl came back with a tiny bag in his hand. He dropped it carelessly onto the now clean table. Sophie just knew it was a wedding ring inside. She gulped back the lump in her throat and ignored that tiny item that could make big changes.

"She's not bad you know. She just follows what her mother makes her do," Howl shrugged, sensing the tension in Sophie's heart. So you really do love her? Sophie wanted to say. But Howl just said, "Even if I do get married, you'll always have a place in my heart, a big one." Sophie just replied, "Who said I'm worried you're getting married? It's your personal business I shouldn't deal with." After those words, Howl seemed to feel a bit sad. Sophie felt bad for him but she didn't let her emotions show.

"I need you. Your love and help. I want to return those favors to you, too." Howl murmured. Sophie ran upstairs. She couldn't tell if it was a truth or a lie. She could no longer completely trust Haku anymore.

* * *

A name and a heart were two different things in life. Two different but important things in life. If someone loses those two things, they won't know who they are nor will they know why they still exist. They'll grow restless and sometimes aren't in complete control of their body. True destiny. True fate. True love. A start of what someone can remember. A hope, that one day, they will get back what truly is theirs.

* * *

Maybe if I wait, the answer will come to me? Sophie thought. Just like eight years ago, she thought. Sophie thought that if Arrietty had his heart, shouldn't she just go to her? She knew she wouldn't give it to her easily, but maybe she could manage a trade. When Howl got back, she asked him some details she needed to know. Sophie decided to set off to the Grove, where Arrietty lived, the next day.

If she was going to be a good person, she was going to be good until the end. That was a promise.

* * *

Didn't he love her?

For the second time, another wisp of wind held her back. A girl with strawberry red hair appeared in front of her, smiling. Sophie eyed her before a proper greeting..

"Arrietty?" Sophie announced, a mixture of surprise and relief in her voice. Sophie immediately snapped at the name, and came closer to get a better look of "the girl with the strawberry red hair."

Arrietty smile. Sophie swallowed before she encountered Arrietty, like a mouse facing a cat.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name? Mine's Arrietty Borrower." the girl exclaimed cheerfully. Sophie swallowed before she encountered Arrietty, like a mouse facing a cat. She thought she seemed really friendly, so she answered back.

"I'm Sophie Hatter, and I've known Howl for quite a bit, like… you do." Sophie decided to dive in.

"We're engaged. But Howl isn't so enthusiastic about it. Speaking of engagement..." Arrietty averted her glance from Sophie to the ground, and her big smile faded. Her brows turned down and she bit her bottom lip.

"So, um, i've heard that Howl's heart is with you?" Sophie started, dropping what Arrietty was trying to say. Immediately, a flash of red appeared through Arrietty's eyes. Suddenly, Sophie was lifted up by a violent gust of wind and was hit on the wall, to invisible arms pinning her.

"If the only reason you're talking to me is because you want to trick Howl's heart into your hands, you're not welcome to talk with me."

Before Arrietty could thrust Sophie out, Howl suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"If you're gonna bully her, I better take her with me." Howl smiled charmingly. With one arm around Sophie's waist, they disappeared.

They didn't speak the whole way through, even though Howl tried to start a conversation. Within the silence, Howl couldn't take it anymore, and he started to talk straight to his point.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just needed your help. And I knew you were the right person. I'm serious. You don't know what I've been through." Howl tried to stay calm. It was true he didn't mean it the way Sophie thought. Howl did help her eight years ago. She did love him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just... I really missed you." tears balanced on the corners of her eyes before she hugged Howl.

"Could you help me?" Howl whispered. Sophie remembered her promise.

"Yes."


End file.
